Talk:Thunderstruck/@comment-3575890-20140726094728
My Top 12 Favorite Anime Openings 12. Kodocha Yeah, this intro may not have the best visuals or song, but it's damn adorable and hilarious to boot. Akito's lifeless dancing throughout it gives me life. It captures all of the bizarreness of the series that makes it one of my favorites; and not to mention, it paints a really deceiving picture. Going from this to the serious subject matter the series eventually delves into later on is particularly jarring because believe it or not, it gets pretty intense later on and this intro does nothing to tip you off on that. 11. Love Hina For some reason, I could only find this intro in black and white on youtube, which doesn't do it justice. There's really nothing too special about this intro in its own right. It's pretty generic at best, but hey - it's funny, lighthearted, and a whole lot of fun. It has a simple charm to it in that it gives you an understanding of the characters and their relationships with each other without even needing to watch the show. Plus, it has strong nostalgic novelty for me as Love Hina is the first real anime that I watched and fell in love with, so damn straight it makes this list. 10. Kare Kano This is one of the most underrated, and yet one of my all-time favorites. The combination of animation and manga art is stunning, and the song in of itself is one of my favorites. Best yet, every one of the characters gets a chance to shine in it. 9. Sailor Moon ''' This is one for the classics! Honestly, if you feel nothing watching/listening to this intro (whether that be the original or DIC's version), you had no childhood. '''8. Rozen Maiden This intro has everything for me. Nostalgic value, a catchy theme, and stunning visuals, and what else is needed for a kickass opening? I love the added effect of the rose transitions and the overall gothic feel. 7. Chobits Let's face it. This list would not be complete without the Chobits intro. The saccharine theme, the gorgeous artwork, the fluid animation, the psychedelic coloring, the romantic atmosphere. Everything about this intro is perfect in the most subtle, beautiful way. 6. Eden of The East This is one of my newest favorite intros. I devoured all of EOTE in one sitting and it did not disappoint. Among many things about it, I never once tired of this intro. Now I am aware that there is another version of this one set to an Oasis song and it's great, but it feels really out of place to me. I much prefer this one. The visual presentation is elaborate enough that it doesn't need more than a simple melody to accompany it and I think this one flows really well with the visuals. 5. Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Trippy, surreal, disturbing, downright terrifying - this intro captures everything that makes this anime one of a kind. Never have flowers looked so creepy. 4. Angel Beats! I love the subtle beauty of the intro revolving around Kanade with her piano and how the melody is in time with the motions of Kanade pressing the piano keys. Of course, this being Angel Beats, the animation is absolutely stunning. The melody is lovely and begins on a slow note that gradually builds memomentum and flows very nicely overall. 3. Air From the moment I first saw this opening, I fell in love. Its earthly and ethreal all at once, and has such a relaxing effect. The animation is so fluid and smooth, the artwork is some of the most gorgeous I've ever seen, and the melody is otherworldly. 2. Elfen Lied WARNING:'''This intro does contain some nudity This was my favorite intro for the longest time ever. It's just a work of art. There's a bit of fanservice, but it's done artistically and tastefully. And it has such a timeless renaissance feel to it. The visuals are honestly my favorite part of it. It's such a stunning sight to behold. And that melancholic melody backdropped against it is delightfully chilling to the bone. '''1. Attack On Titan The only anime opening I not only have never skipped, but actually rewind and rewatch before proceeding with the episode. Like you know how intros can get boring after a while? Well not this one. Watching this intro, if anything, makes me more pumped than ever for an episode. The fierce determination of the characters that comes through in the illustrations makes you root so hard for all of them. I mean just fucking look at Eren's expression in the thumbnail below. I just...there are no words. I could never tire of watching this intro. Everything about it is perfection in a nutshell. One does not simply skip this intro.